


When You Love Someone

by honeypsj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Kim Wonpil, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Dowoon - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, When you love someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypsj/pseuds/honeypsj
Summary: Wonpil is in love with Sungjin but he has his eyes on someone else. Later, Sungjin realizes he’s crushing on the wrong person.(Based off the trilogy)
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DAY6 fanfic so please be kind. And yes the title is very unoriginal but I couldn't think of a title at all so...
> 
> Please follow my Twitter: @honeypsj !

“Do you want to go into town after school?” Sungjin asks Wonpil who’s sat next to him at their desks. “I want to look at some guitars andprobably get a new one.”

Wonpil’s cheeks redden a bit at Sungin’s words. Would this be a date? But he shakes away the thought, knowing Sungjin didn’t like him that way, the way Wonpil likes the older. “Sure,” Wonpil gives him a toothy grin.

Sungjin nods happily and goes back to his homework, Wonpil using this opportunity to look at him and take in his features. Sungjin is definitely attractive with his soft black hair, shiny eyes that held the whole galaxy, pink lips, and a perfect nose. Wonpil fell in love with his appearance and personality, surely a sucker for pretty boys. The older is kind and always offers advice to those who need it. He isn’t a touchy-feely type of person like Wonpil is, but it doesn’t really hinder on their friendship. 

The younger gets lost in thought looking at his friend that Sungjin began to feel as if he was being stared at and turns his head to Wonpil, eyes meeting for just a second before the younger’s eyes widen in realization and he quickly looks away, the blush on his cheeks growing. Sungjin was just about to ask if there was something on his face but the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day.

Everyone quickly packs their things and the chatter in the room gets louder as students talk with their friends about plans after school and what grades they got on their recent tests. 

Wonpil shoves his things in his bag and wills his cheeks to return to their normal color. Sungjn gets up next to him after packing his things and smiles at something, or someone. Wonpil follows his gaze and it lands on a girl in their class who was talking to her friends as she sat on the edge of her desk, bubbling laughter ringing out after she tells a joke. She’s the very girl Sungjin has a crush on but has yet to tell her or even talk to her. The very girl Wonpil is jealous of because the boy he likes is into her, not him.

Wonpil frowns as he gets up and slings his bag over his shoulder. He nudges Sungjin’s arm, grabbing the older’s attention and makes his way to the classroom door. Sungjin looks away from the girl and to Wonpil’s back as he follows but not before glancing at the girl before he walks through the door. Sungjin catches up to Wonpil and the younger gives him a small smile. The two friends leave the school in silence and walk to the bus stop, waiting for the next one to arrive.

The younger of the two kicks a pebble that was at his shoes, wanting to say something to Sungjin, possibly brave enough to hint to him how he feels about the older. But before he could speak, the bus comes to a screeching stop in front of them and Sungjin climbs on. Wonpil sighs and follows, his heart beating faster when Sungjin waits for him in the aisle and points to two empty seats, letting the younger get the window seat which was his favorite.

Both boys talk in hushed voices as the bus rumbles along on the road, stopping every so often to let people on and off. Sungjin was going on about something that Wonpil wasn’t paying attention to because he was too busy looking at the older’s face as thoughts ran through his head. He wishes he could kiss Sungjin’s cheeks, his nose, and his lips. He wishes he could run his fingers through Sungjin’s soft black hair. He wishes he could stare into those pretty, sparkly eyes for hours. Wonpil wishes Sungjin was his, but he’s not nor will he ever be.

Sungjin catches Wonpil staring again and touches his cheek while asking, “Is there something on my face?” which Wonpil quickly denies, flustered that he’d been caught yet again. 

Wonpil was too frazzled that he didn’t realize their stop was coming up so Sungjin reaches out in front of the younger and pulls the string, Wonpil having to resist the urge of taking Sungjin’s hand into his as the bus eventually slows down and comes to a squeaky stop.

Both boys hop off the bus and head towards the music store to look at guitars for Sungjin. When they entered the store, the cashier welcomed them back with a grin because they were regulars and often came by to look around and buy more guitar strings. 

“Pil, look at this one,” Sungjin says as he points to a beautiful acoustic guitar hanging from the wall. 

“It’s really pretty,” Wonpil replies with a smile as he sits on the bench in front of the upright piano. “Wanna play?”

Sungjin nods and pulls the guitar off the wall, sitting in a chair next to Wonpil who does a quick run of a scale before placing his fingers in the correct spot then begins tapping his foot at a slow tempo before pressing down on the keys. The older places his fingers on the neck of the guitar and strums lightly against the strings.

The music store is filled with a beautiful melody as they play, Wonpil smiling warmly at Sungjin every so often. The younger then closes his eyes and lets his fingers dance over the keys as he relishes in this moment, a moment where it’s just him and Sungjin playing music together and nothing else. A moment where Wonpil can let go of his emotions and play how he really feels about Sungjin whom he had fallen in love with during the course of their friendship.

Their playing soon comes to an end and Wonpil opens his eyes after the last note. He looks to Sungjin who smiles at him, telling him he did a good job. Wonpil feels the same butterflies in his stomach at the older’s words and wanted to say the same back but Sungjin had already walked away to hang up the guitar. Wonpil frowns a bit and picks at the loose thread on his sweater to distract himself. 

“Want to grab a coffee?” Sungjin’s question makes Wonpil raise his head. “I’ll pay.”

The younger’s frown disappears into a bright smile and he jumps to his feet happily and rests his head on Sungjin’s shoulder. “Oh, Hyung you’re so nice.” Wonpil then pulls away but doesn’t miss the pink color blooming on Sungjin’s cheeks.

They two leave the store and walk down the street to the café they frequented. As they walked side by side, their hands suddenly brushed and Wonpil wanted to grab Sungjin’s hand so bad and hold it, but he couldn’t because the older wasn’t his nor would he allow him to.

After getting a coffee for Sungjin and a hot chocolate for Wonpil, both boys get on the bus to go back home. Sungjin’s stop was first and he says goodbye to Wonpil when he gets up, but the younger didn’t want him to go. Reluctantly, he smiles and waves goodbye as Sungjin gets off the bus before his smile falls, looking down at his hands. He already misses the older.

..........

Later that night, Sungjin was laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling as thoughts ran through his head. An image of that pretty girl in his class that he was crushing on comes into mind and smiles. She was pretty and had a cute laugh, one that he got to hear every day whenever her friend told jokes when the teacher wasn’t present in the room. The girl also liked cute things and had a tiny keychain on her bag that bounced along whenever she took a step.

Sungjin’s crush on the girl happened not too long ago and he didn’t want to stay quiet anymore. He liked her but wasn’t sure why he never told her yet. Maybe he feared rejection? Sungjin was sure his crush wasn’t currently in a relationship and their personalities were different but would work well together. But there was something in the back of his mind that was preventing him from confessing his feelings and he didn’t know what it was. 

Suddenly, Sungjin’s thoughts are interrupted as his phone chimes, notifying him that he had a new text message. The boy fishes his phone out from under his pillow and squints when the light from the screen blinds him momentarily.

**Wonpil**

_ Good night Hyung. Thank you _

_ for the hot chocolate today, _

_ it was delicious. _

Sungjin smiles at the message and types a quick reply.

_ Good night Pillie, I’m glad you _

_ liked it. See you tomorrow. _

Sungjin locks his phone and plugs it into the charger. He rolls over in bed to face the wall and holds onto his blanket, that’s when it dawns on him. Wonpil. Wonpil is the reason why Sungjin hasn’t confessed to his crush yet. The boy furrows his eyebrows as he tries to think as to why his best friend since childhood was holding him back, that is until it all clears up and he just sees Wonpil in his mind from earlier today (and definitely plenty of times before that) who was caught staring at him several times. The boy whose face would redden whenever Sungjin got too close. Or the other times he’d see Wonpil’s usual happy face fall whenever Sungjin would look at the girl. 

The boy rolls onto his back and sighs heavily. He couldn’t believe he was so blind to all those things because be was too busy focusing on someone else. His best friend likes him and he keeps hurting the other because he was chasing after another.

But now comes the hard part, what was Sungjin himself going to do? Sure he liked the girl but did he  really ? Wonpil was the reason why he never confessed to her yet. She and him were so similar but Sungjin has known Wonpil since childhood and they were both so close, practically joined at the hip.

Sungjin adds two and two together and that’s when he finally realizes, he has liked Wonpil all along but projected it onto the girl instead. Sungjin was in love with Wonpil, not her.

..........

Nothing different happens the next day between the two best friends. School goes by as normal but instead of Sungjin sneaking glances at the girl across the room, it’s to Wonpil instead.

After school ends, both boys leave together and head to the bus stop as they both lived a little too far away to walk home. They get on the bus when it arrives and as usual, Sungjin lets Wonpil have the window seat. Now, with Sungjin knowing his actual feelings, he felt like he turned into Wonpil by stealing quick glances at the younger whenever he wasn’t looking, or accidentally brushing his hand against his, causing Wonpil’s cheeks to turn a pretty pink color. 

The bus comes to a stop and Sungjin feels a hand tapping him. He looks up and sees the girl getting off the bus then looks back to Wonpil, not missing the sad look on his face. Something inside Sungjin makes him stand up and follow her; he  has  to tell her his feelings, it’s the only way he can end this and not feel guilty.

Sungjin looks back at Wonpil before he steps off the bus and the look on his face was heart breaking. He knew the younger thought this was it, the moment he’d finally confess to the girl and they’d start dating. Wonpil thought this would be the end to Sungjin and him.

Sungjin lightly jogs up to the girl and calls her name, causing her to turn around. She tilts her head in confusion, not knowing why Sungjin called out to her. That was until he said, “I have something to tell you... I like you a lot.”

“I-,” she starts to say but Sungjin continues.

“Well, truth is, I actually realized I like someone else and I thought it was you, but I was wrong... I don’t know why I’m telling you this,” Sungjin chuckles nervously, “I’m sorry, I just needed to get this off my chest.”

Confusion was written all over the girl’s face. “Oh?”

“I would have regretted not telling you but now I have. Please get home safely,” Sungjin says and gives her a curt nod before turning back around and leaving the girl behind. She was now his past and it was time for him to move on. 

..........

**Wonpil**

_ I’m at the bridge, can you _

_ meet me? There’s something _

_ I have to give you. _

Sungjin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Something to give him? He doesn’t remember losing anything recently but maybe he did and just didn’t know. The boy pockets his phone and turns around in the direction of the bridge, their bridge.

Luckily, Sungjin was already out in town as it was now the weekend so it wasn’t too long of a walk. The bridge soon comes into view and Sungjin sees Wonpil leaning his elbows on the rail as he looks down at the running water that flowed below. Sungjin walks up to next to him and leans against the rail.

“What’s up?” Sungjin asks. “You have something for me?”

Wonpil turns to him with a sad smile that concerns Sungjin. “You came,” Wonpil says quietly, “I wanted to give this to you,” He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a keychain and holds it out for Sungjin to take. “The owner dropped it on the bus yesterday and I think she’ll be happy if you’re the one who returns it.”

Sungjin reaches for the keychain and examines it. He then realizes it belongs to  her,  the girl he crushed on for so long and finally gave up on because he actually likes someone else, Wonpil. Wonpil who has been crushing on Sungjin for who knows how long and he’s been so blind to it. 

The older chuckles as he looks at the keychain because Wonpil gave it to him so he can return it to the girl, probably thinking they are now dating after Sungjin had ran after her the night before and confessed.

“Thanks, Pillie,” Sungjin says. “I confessed to her last night.”

Wonpil nods, his eyes watering up knowing what his best friend is about to say. He knows the two are dating now and his chance (not like he had one anyways) with Sungjin is all over. “Yeah, I had a feeling you did since you ran after her... I’m happy for you.”

“How come?” The older asks.

Wonpil takes in a shaky breath, “I’m happy you and her are together. Treat each other well, okay?”

Sungjin shakes his, laughing lightly, “We aren’t dating.” This statement causes Wonpil’s eyes to widen in shock so Sungjin continues, “I told her I liked someone and I thought it was her. Turns out it’s someone else so I wanted her to know. I don’t know why I felt the need to tell her that, but I needed to get it off my chest.”

“Oh...” Wonpil doesn’t know how to respond. “Who is it that you actually like?”

Sungjin smiles, “They’re really sweet, funny, and have the most contagious laugh. They love a lot of things like music and animals and they’re always so bubbly.”

“It’s Dowoon isn’t it,” Wonpil sighs, thinking of their one friend, “He fits the description perfectly.”

Sungjin laughs again; what is with him and laughing today? “It’s you, Pillie, not Dowoon.”

Wonpil whips his head around to look at Sungjin whose smile was very genuine. “I’m sorry for never noticing it earlier. It’s all been one-sided and I was too busy chasing after someone else who I thought I liked but never took the time to think about who it really was, which was  you all along. I’m sorry, Pillie.”

The younger’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish, not knowing what to say. How do you possibly respond when the boy you’ve been crushing on for who knows how long, suddenly confesses their feelings to you when you thought those feelings were for someone else?

“Wow um,” Wonpil finally speaks, “that’s totally not what I was expecting.”

Sungjin sighs, “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same about me anymore, I understand. I’m probably too late anyways but I had to tell you this.”

It was silent between the two after that; only the sound of calm trickling water and distant cars honking filled the silence. Wonpil was playing with his fingers before saying, “I thought about giving up on you. I saw the way you looked at her and wished she was me instead. It went on for so long that I told myself to give up because the possibility of us being together was slim to none.”

“Did you give up on me?”

“No, I couldn’t somehow,” Wonpil replies, still playing with his fingers, “I just wouldn’t feel right. I probably would have when you and her started dating, but, that’s not happening anymore I guess.”

Suddenly, Wonpil’s hands are wrapped in larger ones, warm and with slightly calloused finger tips from playing the guitar. Wonpil turns his head to Sungjin who was looking at him with sadness. “Pil, I’m really sorry for hurting you. I was dumb and too busy focusing on her when-.”

Wonpil cuts him off with a kiss, surprising Sungjin who completely forgets what he was saying and stands there with his face and ears as red a tomato when Wonpil pulls away. His eyes are wide as he looks at the younger whose face is a similar shade of red. 

“Sorry, I-,” this time Wonpil was cut off when Sungjin’s lips are on his, his hands cupping the younger’s red cheeks. Wonpil visibly relaxes and his own hands find their way to Sungjin’s jacket.

Sungjin pulls away but keeps his hands on Wonpil’s cheeks, his thumbs lightly brushing over the delicate skin. “I love you,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry it took me this long to realize and I hope you can forgive me.”

Wonpil’s eyes start watering again and Sungjin panics, not knowing why the younger was crying. “Of course I forgive you, Hyung. Now kiss me again before I take it back.”

The older laughs but kisses Wonpil again and wipes away the few stray tears that fell down Wonpil’s rosy cheeks. Sungjin rests his forehead against Wonpil’s and says, “Is this the part where I ask you out and you say yes?”

Wonpil’s giggles, “Yes, and yes I’d love to date you.”

Neither had to say anything else because they were together now and everything was perfect.


End file.
